


Treason

by RhineGold



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: AU - Medieval, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: Rush and Young as Medieval Knights in a dreadful skirmish.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush & Everett Young
Kudos: 2





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> FuckYeahCharacterDevelopmen's Tumblr once posted this prompt:
> 
> _Your brotp are knights (of the feudal variety). Due to a recent shift of power and loyalties, they’ve been sworn to new lords, and as luck would have it, their new lords are mortal enemies that are about to throw down. Your brotp soon find themselves on opposite sides of a horrifically violent skirmish. To back out or aid one another despite their loyalties is considered treason, which is punishable by execution. What do they do?_
> 
> They do bad things, that's what they do (no non-con though). 
> 
> I loved this prompt so I had to write a little snippet one-shot (or IS IT) of Rush and Young as Medieval Knights in a dreadful skirmish.
> 
> (Written in 2013)

The scent of his breath, cloves and ale and something too spicy and cloying to name, is familiar, though the snarl of his lips as they drag over those uneven teeth is not.

“Do it, then,” He hisses, and the tone is as alien as the accent is, achingly, achingly familiar. “Go on - get it over with!”

And he lets him go then, fingers numbly coming unstuck from his collar in a motion that feels like an eternity, but must be too sudden to prepare for judging by the way he hits the soil like a sack of sand. He lays there, sprawled on his back, arms flung out for balance he couldn’t find in time, looking like a child playing in the snow or sweet grasses. For a moment, he sees the boys they were, still deep inside the lines and planes of the men they’ve honed themselves to be.

It was never, never supposed to come to this. They were meant to be equals, meant to be brothers, in arms, in more. And they had been, for many, many years.

But then the unthinkable happened, a citadel fell, a way of life changed, and here they are, two boys in old men’s bones, on opposite sides of a dirty, ugly war, for all the things they never thought they’d have to fight for, least of all between one another.

“Nicholas…” He begins, though he has no idea where it will end, and there is only that low hissed voice and those tight, thin lips as he snarls at him again to _’do it…’_

He drops instead to one knee, putting his weight down solid onto his bad one because it will be easier to push back up again off the good one. He means to brush that long, lank hair from his face, but instead he is running his fingertips around that pointed, narrow chin, sliding amongst the grim and sweat and blood for the pulse point that throbs there like an open wound.

The battle is over and they’ve been told prisoners are a liability unless they are to be slaved. Knights, even mages, are rarely slaved, for the insult to the nobility of their birth, and because the are dangerous thrice over, in skill, in self-assuredness, and in the way they can inspire and cultivate these traits in the ones whose ranks they join.

But he knows Nicholas, has known him all his life, and loved him half that time or more, and he knows every crack and flaw and crevice where a man might find a hold over him. And he cannot kill him, not now, not ever perhaps, but certainly not yet.

And so he lifts that chin, forcing their gazes to meet. The brown eyes are haunted but still exactly as beautiful as he remembers. He mistakes the sorrow he sees on his former comrade’s face, and nods once, closing his eyes.

“Goodbye, Everett…” The whisper is so faint he might have missed it had he not been leaning so far forward - those lips, curved into the hint of a smile now, barely move.

“I’m sorry,” He offers in return, and when he raises the sword, it is only to bring the heavy hilt downward, cracking hard into the man’s skull, instantly sending him back into a boneless sprawl.

He will regret this day for the rest of his life, he knows, though he is not yet sure just why.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.


End file.
